digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
VenomMyotismon
VenomMyotismon is a Demon Beast Digimon whose name is derived from "Venom Myotismon". It is an extremely strong monster with a hard-armored body (comparable to chrome digizoid) and the instinct to devour everything in his path due to energy needs. In this form it is the king of the undead, and can fire rainbow-colored beams. It used to behave like a gentleman, although it is formed when it liberates his secret powers, and Myotismon hates digivolving into this form due to the fact that it prides himself on its "gentlemanly" decorum, and thus loathes this savage form. It also has a beast inside him that represents its true form, who fires streams of pure darkness. Also, VenomMyotismon is completely instinctive, thus lacking any intelligence it had as Myotismon. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer The VenomMyotismon Variable reduces all enemies' VP to zero.Digimon Adventure 02: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers VenomMyotismon digivolves from SkullSatamon in line 34.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The VenomMyotismon card, titled "VenomVamdemon", is a rank 5 card which summons a VenomMyotismon to aid the party in battle.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Neo takes a VenomMyotismon with him in his first battle against Lord HolyAngemon's forces, and he is nearly killed when Leo evolves into his Ultimate form. Arkadimon intervenes and saves him, but, in their arrival, Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru choose to decapitate him with a punch and then punch out his "true" body. Lord Vamdemon may be related to this VenomMyotismon, as Neo says that VenomMyotismon is Myotismon's leftover hatred, and the only Myotismon in the series is Lord Vamdemon. Digimon Digital Card Battle He is an Ultimate level card in the game. The real VenomMyotismon resides in Infinity Tower with his henchmen Tuskmon, Phantomon, MegaSeadramon and Machinedramon. After being possessed by A he becomes very strange and just repeats the same phrase over and over again; "What you are doing is merely delaying the inevitable." The VenomMyotismon card belongs to the Dark card group and has HP 2310, circle attack 920, triangle 530 and vs. Nature x 3 cross attack 400. It can be obtained when you recite to Wizardmon the spell 'VENOMMYOTIS' or when you fuse Myotismon and LadyDevimon at the Fusion Shop. Digimon World 2 VenomMyotismon digivolves from Myotismon. Digimon World 3 VenomMyotismon is an enemy that can be found on Gunslinger. The President of MAGAMI (also the leader of the A.o.A) has a VenomMyotismon. He is also avaliable as a black Mega Digimon card with 60/50. Digimon World DS VenomMyotismon digivolves from Myotismon. You also fight 2 VenomMyotismon that are used by a Tamer under Alphamon's control. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk VenomMyotismon digivolves from Myotismon at LV 66 with 6666 Beast Exp and DemiDevimon in your party. It also obtained by DNA digivolve with Dragomon and Pipismon. Attacks * Inferno * Venom Infusion (Venom Infuse) * Tyrant Savage * Chaos Flame * Nightmare claw Notes and References Category:Mega Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Devil Digimon Category:Demon Beast Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Digimon species